We propose to continue in efforts to apply high performance liquid column chromatography and chemical ionization mass spectrometry to the analysis of human plasma and selected tissues for their content of monohydroxylated cholesterol derivatives, particulary of 26-hydroxycholesterol. Both free sterol and esterified forms are to be sought.